Midnight
by Celestial Nightfall
Summary: On the night Jacob sneaks through Bella's window to apologize to her, Bella wakes up to Edward instead, who can no longer stay away. But will Edward be able to gain Bella's trust back, despite the numerous times he promises not to leave her? And since arguments are unavoidable between them, how far will he go? AU Drabble-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** This story is copyright © 2012 _Celestial Nightfall_. All rights reserved.**

**Chapter 1**

No longer could my mind decipher between right and wrong; no longer could my mind decipher what I wanted.

But it could decipher _who_ I wanted.

_He_, who was never to come back, was long gone. I promised myself to move on, so why couldn't I? Why couldn't I get his voice out of my head every time I was in danger?

Why?

I positioned myself on my small bed, so that I was hugging my knees with my arms, and leaning my head against them. This was the only safe harbor left with me. Jacob was gone — the only lighthouse in my barren, unlighted sea, whose light finally stopped cooperating.

It left.

I squeezed my eyes tight together and waited for unconsciousness — almost eager for my nightmare to start. Better that than the pale, beautiful face that smiled at me now from behind my lids.

In my imagination, Victoria's eyes were black with thirst, bright with anticipation, and her lips curled back from her gleaming teeth in pleasure. Her red hair was brilliant as fire; it blew chaotically around her wild face.

Laurent's words repeated in my head. _If you knew what she had planned for you . . . ._

I wasn't sure, when I woke in the dark, if I'd just begun crying, or if my tears had run while I slept and simply continued now. I stared at my dark ceiling. I could feel that it was the middle of the night — I was still half-asleep, maybe more than half. I closed my eyes wearily and prayed for a dreamless sleep.

"Just a nightmare," I gasped, my voice choked with fear — I pressed my fist against my mouth to keep from screaming.

_It's okay_, I thought, trying to calm myself down.

That's when I heard the noise that must have wakened me in the first place. The creak of the window — its hinges, perhaps?

I stumbled out of my bed, confused, drowsy, and disoriented, as I tried to blink away my tears. The graceful, black shadow of the figure lurked over my window.

And then it hit me, striking me as fast as a lightning bolt.

Victoria.

She finally came for me.

I was going to die.

Not Charlie, too!

I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

But faster than I could blink, the cold palm of her hand was slick against my mouth as I felt her other limb grab my torso.

I thrashed against the stone arms, as the tears began streaming down again.

"Kill me already, and leave Charlie alone! You wanted to kill me, didn't you Victoria? Laurent told me himself! Just kill me already!" I said, though the hand that muffled my voice — I was pretty sure that she could still perfectly understand what I was saying.

"Laurent?" the voice hissed in the dark.

But it wasn't a female's voice. It was a masculine voice. I didn't have to look to know who it was; this was a voice I would know anywhere — know, and respond to, whether I was awake or asleep . . . or even dead, I'd bet. The voice I'd walk through fire for — or, less dramatically, slosh every day through the cold and endless rain for.

Edward.

**This is my very first fanfic, and I am very excited to post it — speaking of which, I will update once a week, mainly during the weekends.**

**I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcomed.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** This story is copyright © 2012 _Celestial Nightfall_. All rights reserved.**

**Chapter 2**

"Bella."

The way he spoke my name was like a song, though wasted. He should have realized that it was a song that was meant to be untouched and unremembered, like the furniture in the former Cullen mansion, that he'd always take me to; and, where the awful birthday was celebrated.

Untouched and unremembered.

Like I was.

In spite of the darkness, I reached out to let my hand feel the smooth, marble texture of his face. His fingertips hovered over that hand, and laced them together, brushing them against his icy cheek. He brought my palm to his nose, inhaling, and then sighed.

"Edward," I breathed, the hole in my chest starting to leave no memorandum of its presence. I was perfect, not healed — like there was no injury in the first place.

As if he was always with me.

Cold as ice, I felt his fingers brush the salty moisture off of my cheeks. Then, they proceeded to trail down until they found my waist — his hand naturally curled around the curve of my hips.

"Bella," he whispered.

I closed my eyes, as my breathing became ragged.

"You're here," I muttered. "Crap! Laurent did kill me in the meadow, didn't he! Oh, god, how the hell is Charlie going to do without me! Or is this the part of the nightmare, where I wake up from my horrid dream, and realize that I woke up in the dream!" I rambled.

His frown was faint, from what I could see, in the darkness. "I can see how you can confuse me with a nightmare."

I shook my head, sighing. "No. It's not — "

Interrupted by a sudden high-pitched squeal, like fingernails against the glass, I gasped, clutching on to Edward's arms.

A huge, hollow, black silhouette shook from side-to-side from the other side of the window. Edward's upper lip pulled over his razor-sharp teeth, as a low growl rumbled in his chest.

"What . . . ?" I started, but was unable to finish, because I suddenly found myself behind Edward, who had positioned himself in a protective stance, leering the window darkly.

"I'm not going to hurt her, _bloodsucker_," a husky, familiar voice sneered, as the half-open window opened a little more, as Jacob appeared in the dim light from outside, no longer a silhouette. "Unlike you did. I'd suggest you get out of here, before I lose my temper and do something rash!" he spat. Then, he turned to me. "What's wrong with you! Why did you take him back! He's not good for you, Bells!"

"Jacob!" I gasped. "What are you —?"I stopped, remembering that I cried myself to sleep because of this boy. "Don't call me Bells!" I said harshly. "Why haven't you answered one of my phone calls!"

"I'm here to keep my promise. But apparently, the leech isn't going to let that happen!"

"Get out!" I hissed, putting as much venom into the whisper as I could.

He blinked, his face going blank with surprise.

"No," he protested. "I came to apologize."

"I don't _accept_!"

Edward stood from his stance, and wrapped one arm around my waist — I was alright with that; it was best to get as much as I could from this. "I am afraid you're not welcome here, _dog _— even Bella has made that clear. You think she'd be safe around your kind? Young werewolves are immature, and volatile."

"Werewolf?" I choked, my fury fading away.

Jacob, who was just Jacob, and nothing more than that, Jacob, my friend? Jacob, the only human I'd ever been able to relate to . . . .

And he wasn't even human.

What did this say about me?

**I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcomed.**

**Thanks for putting this story on your favorites, putting on alerts, rec'ing, reading and reviewing! I appreciate your support and love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** This story is copyright © 2012 _Celestial Nightfall_. All rights reserved.**

**Chapter 3**

I knew the answer to that one. It said that there was something deeply wrong with me. Why else would my life be filled with characters from horror movies? Why else would I care so much about them that it would tear big chunks right out of my chest when they went off along their mythical ways?

In my head, everything spun and shifted, rearranging so that things that had meant one thing before, now meant something else.

There was no cult. There had never been a cult, never been a gang. No, it was much worse than that. It was _a__ pack_.

A pack of five mind-blowingly gigantic, multihued werewolves that had stalked right past me in Edward's meadow . . . .

The whole world lurched, tilting the wrong way on its axis.

What kind of a place _was _this? Could a world really exist where ancient legends went wandering around the borders of tiny, insignificant towns, facing down mythical monsters?

Did this mean every impossible fairy tale was grounded somewhere in absolute truth? Was there anything sane or normal at all, or was everything just magic and ghost stories?

A small, dry voice in the back of my mind asked me what the big deal was. Hadn't I already accepted the existence of vampires long ago — and without all the hysterics that time?

Exactly, I wanted to scream back at the voice. Wasn't one myth enough for anyone, enough for a lifetime?

"Who are you calling dangerous, you parasite!" he countered scornfully. "Speaking of which, the red-headed bloodsucker passed the boundary line, so she is not on our turf anymore.

I exhaled sharply, and opened my mouth to interrupt, but Edward beat me to it.

"That solely rests upon Bella — I don't make the same error twice, Jacob Black," he answered, in response to one of his thoughts, I presumed.

Jacob just looked at him, surprised.

"H-how did you . . . ?"

"Certain vampires are born with talents, Jacob. I can read minds."

"Okay, I have had enough of this! Can I _please _just have one say in this! Werewolf? Is that why you . . . " I groaned. "Werewolf." She shook her head in amazement. "What's next, Bigfoot?" I said, exasperated.

Jacob chuckled scornfully. "Nope. No Bigfoot."

"Werewolf," I groaned.

"You're such a hypocrite!" he accused, narrowing his eyes.

I glared back. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He took two steps toward me, leaning over me and glaring with fury. "Well, I'm so sorry that I can't be the _right _kind of monster for you, Bella. I guess I'm just not as great as a bloodsucker, am I?" he roared, his entire frame quivering with rage.

I was vividly conscious of Edward, his arms still wrapped protectively around me, motionless as a stone. I shot a look at his face — it was calm, patient.

"Be very careful, Bella," Edward's velvet voice warned, his hands moving to my shoulders — I savored every second of it. "Don't push him too far. You need to calm him down."

"Don't tell her what to do!" he ordered. "And get your hands off of her!"

He glowered at Jacob. "You're lucky I am trying to control myself, so that Bella doesn't see something that she shouldn't see for her own sanity — or else you would have been gone from here long ago."

"Stop it!" I was surprised that, with even all of the shouting, Charlie was asleep. "No werewolves! No vampires! No humans! Just us. Both of you get that straight."

Jacob straightened up with a jerk, like my words had sent an electric shock through him. His eyebrows shot up and his eyes stared wide. "I'm sorry, what?"

"What did you think we were talking about?"

**I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcomed.**

**Thanks for putting this story on your favorites, putting on alerts, rec'ing, reading and reviewing! I appreciate your support and love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** This story is copyright © 2012 _Celestial Nightfall_. All rights reserved.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry I couldn't post this earlier! I was a bit occupied with my frantic panicking for my mid-term exams. But now, I will just shut up and let you guys read.**

**Oh, and I merged some dialogue from both _New Moon _and _Eclipse_. Tell me how it works out! :)**

**Chapter 4**

He wasn't trembling anymore. He looked at me with half-hopeful disbelief. "I thought we were talking about your disgust for werewolves."

"No, Jake, no. It's not that you're a . . . wolf. That's fine," I promised him, and I knew as I said the words that I meant them. I really didn't care if he turned into a big wolf — he was still Jacob. "It's just that . . . isn't one mythical kind plentiful to handle in one lifetime?"

"You really, honestly don't mind that I morph into a giant dog?" he asked, his voice joyful.

"No." I sighed, and turned to Edward, ignoring Jacob's disgusted grimace when Edward tightened his arms around me. "Now what were you talking about earlier, Edward?"

Edward sighed. "Bella, I don't think it is a good idea to say anything now."

"Why?" Jacob inquired with a sneer, his good mood vanishing. "Don't mind me. I'll just sit back and enjoy the show."

I glared at him, thoroughly annoyed. "Get out," I demanded.

"Why?" he said again.

"Get. Out."

"Come on, Bells! I will only leave if he leaves . . . no good trusting the bloodsucker," he muttered.

"I can say the same for you, mongrel," Edward retorted. "And, fine, I will leave if it gets you away from Bella." He turned to the window, after giving me one last glance.

"Don't leave me!" I cried, frightened that I would once again lose him, moisture finally brimming over the edge of my eyes and smoothing easily down my cheeks.

Edward's eyes beheld agony as they met my teary ones. I found myself back in his arms

Jacob grimaced. "Ew."

I untangled myself from Edward's grip, and plopped myself onto the bed, folding my hands together in my lap. "Stop it. Jacob — get out. Please," I begged, as I stared into his dark, black eyes.

He sighed. "We will meet again. And that is a promise."

I sighed.

Edward rolled his eyes. "That's not happening, Jacob."

"Geez! Can't you stop looking into my mind!"

"Good night, Jacob," I muttered curtly.

"Nite, Bells. Nite, bloodsucker." Abruptly, Jacob's expression shifted, and he was staring at Edward with an odd, speculative expression. His eyes narrowed like he was trying to do a difficult math problem in his head.

I felt Edward cringe. I glanced up at him, and his face was distorted in what could only be pain.

"That's funny," Jacob said, laughing as he watched Edward's face.

Edward winced, but smoothed his expression with a little effort. He couldn't quite hide the agony in his eyes.

I glanced, wide-eyed, from Edward's grimace to Jacob's sneer. "What are you doing to him?" I demanded.

"It's nothing, Bella," Edward told me quietly. "Jacob just has a good memory, that's all."

Jacob grinned, and Edward winced again.

"Stop it! Whatever you're doing!"

"Sure, if you want." Jacob shrugged. "It's his own fault if he doesn't like the things I remember, though."

I glared at him, and he smiled back impishly — like a kid caught doing something he knew he shouldn't have by someone who he knew won't punish him.

"Just . . . just go."

"Fine," he grumbled, and silently crept towards my window, and jumped — though I couldn't hear as much as a light thud.

I heard someone hyperventilate through sobs, only to realize that it was me.

"Shh . . . everything will be fine," Edward soothed, as he seated himself on the bed with me, my face in his hands, kissing my tears away, kissing my forehead, the hollow beneath my ear, the tip of my nose, the edge of my jaw . . . .

Kissing all but my lips.

**I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcomed.**

**Thanks for putting this story on your favorites, putting on alerts, rec'ing, reading and reviewing! I appreciate your support and love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** This story is copyright © 2012 _Celestial Nightfall_. All rights reserved.**

**So the only excuse I have for not updating quickly is that life caught up to me and thus, I have been so busy lately.**

***You can just skim over this chapter, because it resmebles very closely to what happens in _New __Moon_.**

**Chapter 5**

"W — what . . . what did Jacob show you?" I asked through my tears, when his lips left my skin.

His voice suddenly had a menacing edge to it. "You. He was showing me you . . . after I left. Bella, I am so sorry. I thought I was keeping you safe, when really, I was gradually killing us both."

"What?"

He stared deep into my eyes with his sincere, solemn gaze. "I'm a good liar, Bella, I have to be."

I froze, my muscles fastening down as if for impact. The fault line in my chest rippled; the anguish of it took my breath away.

He shook my shoulder, trying to loosen my unyielding posture. "Let me finish! I'm a good liar, but still, for you to believe me so quickly." He winced. "That was . . . agonizing."

I waited, still frozen.

"When we were in the forest, when I was telling you goodbye —"

I didn't allow myself to remember. I fought to keep myself in the present second only.

"You weren't going to let go," he whispered. "I could see that. I didn't want to do it — it felt like it would kill me to do it — but I knew that if I couldn't persuade you that I didn't love you anymore, it would just take you that much longer to get on with your life. I hoped that, if you thought _I'd moved _on, so would you."

"A clean break," I whispered through unmoving lips.

"Exactly. But I never envisioned it would be so easy to do! I thought it would be next to impossible — that you would be so sure of the truth that I would have to lie through my teeth for hours to even plant the seed of uncertainty in your head. I lied, and I'm so sorry — sorry because I hurt you, sorry because it was an insignificant effort. Sorry that I couldn't shield you from what I am. I lied to save you, and it didn't work. I'm sorry.

"But how could you believe me? After all the thousand times I've told you I love you, how could you let one word break your faith in me?"

I didn't answer. I was too shocked to form a rational response.

"I could see it in your eyes, that you honestly _believed _that I didn't want you anymore. The most illogical, ludicrous notion — as if there were any way that _I _could be existent without needing _you_!"

I was still frozen. His words were inconceivable, because they were impossible.

He shook my shoulder again, not hard, but enough that my teeth rattled a little.

"Bella," he sighed. "Really, what were you thinking!"

And so I started to cry. The tears welled up and then gushed miserably down my cheeks.

"I knew it," I sobbed. "I _knew _I was dreaming."

"You're impossible," he said, and he laughed once — a hard laugh, exasperated. "How can I put this so that you'll believe me? You're not asleep, and you're not dead. I'm here, and I love you. I _have _always loved you, and I _will _always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second that I was away. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very obscurest kind of blasphemy."

I shook my head while the tears continued to ooze from the corners of my eyes.

"You don't believe me, do you?" he whispered, his face paler than his usual pale — I could see that even in the dim light. "Why can you believe the lie, but not the truth?"

**I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcomed.**

**Thanks for putting this story on your favorites, putting on alerts, rec'ing, reading and reviewing! I appreciate your support and love!**

**When is the next chapter being uploaded? Tomorrow possibly . . . .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** This story is copyright © 2012 _Celestial Nightfall_. All rights reserved.**

**Chapter 6**

"It never made sense for you to love me," I explained, my voice breaking twice. "I always knew that."

His eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened. "How could you say that, Bella? It never made sense for _you_ to love _me_! An angel . . . so fine, so heavenly . . . and a grotesque, monstrous creature like me!" He shook his head.

"Don't," I whispered, my eyes reflecting the torturous emotion from his eyes. I raised my hand up so that my fingertips could lightly brush his lips. "_You_ left. I wasn't good enough for _you_.

He sighed in reply. "No. I only left you in the first place because I wanted you to have a chance at a normal, happy, human life. I could see what I was doing to you — keeping you constantly on the edge of danger, taking you away from the world you belonged in, risking your life every moment I was with you. So I had to try. I had to do _something_, and it seemed like leaving was the only way. If I hadn't thought you would be better off, I could have never made myself leave. I'm much too selfish. Only _you _could be more important than what I wanted . . . what I needed.

What I want and need is to be with you, and I know I'll never be strong enough to leave again. I have too many excuses to stay — thank heaven for that! It seems you _can't _be safe, no matter how many miles I put between us."

"I was coming back anyway. I was already past trying to live through one week at a time, or even one day. I was fighting to make it through a single hour. It was only a matter of time — and not much of it — before I showed up at your window and begged you to take me back. I'd be happy to beg now, if you'd like that."

I grimaced. "Be serious, please."

"Oh, I am," he insisted, glaring now. "Will you please try to hear what I'm telling you? Will you let me attempt to explain what you mean to me?"

He waited, studying my face as he spoke to make sure I was really listening.

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars — points of light and reason . . . . And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."

I wanted to believe him. But this was _my _life without _him _that he was describing, not the other way around.

"Your eyes will adjust," I mumbled.

"That's just the problem — they can't."

"What about your distractions?"

He laughed without a trace of humor. "Just part of the lie, love. There was no distraction from the . . . the _agony_. There was an obligation though."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that, even though I never expected any danger from Victoria, I wasn't going to let her get away with . . . . Well, like I said, I was horrible at it. I traced her as far as Texas, but then I followed a false lead down to Brazil — and really she came here." He groaned. "I wasn't even on the right continent! And all the while, worse than my worst fears —"

"You were hunting _Victoria_?" I half-shrieked as soon as I could find my voice, shooting through two octaves. Jake's word came back to mind. _The red-headed bloodsucker passed the boundary line, so she is not on our turf anymore._

Charlie's distant snores stuttered, and then picked up a regular rhythm again.

"Not well," Edward answered, studying my outraged expression with a confused look. "But I'll do better this time. She won't be tainting perfectly good air by breathing in and out for much longer."

"No!" I managed to choke out in a weak, sleep-laced voice. "Didn't you just promise that you weren't going to leave?" I asked, fighting the words as I said them, nor letting them plant themselves in my heart. "That isn't exactly compatible with an extended tracking expedition, is it?"

He frowned. A snarl began to build low in his chest. "I will keep my promise, Bella. But Victoria" — the snarl became more pronounced — "is going to die. Soon."

An unexpected yawn escaped my lips, and I looked to the digital clock on the bedside drawer, to see that it was three hours past 12AM.

But why had it seemed that it was midnight instead?

Was it because this was the start of a new journey in life, the way a new date started at midnight?

Or was it the fact that a year ago, at midnight, I fell asleep in the arms of an angel for the very first time?

Something else dawned upon me.

Victoria.

The midnight dream — or should I say nightmare, of Victoria, crouched down and prepared to kill me.

Too much. My mind refused to make sense of the words, pretended it couldn't understand.

So bewildering . . . .

My heavy lids blinked once, and suddenly the world seemed so blurry. My knees slightly swayed, wobbling a bit, and I grabbed onto Edward's arm for support.

"It's late," he murmured, scooping my legs up with one arm and holding me up with the other, so that he carry me bridal style. "Time for the human to go to sleep."

"No," I muttered weakly, afraid that I'd wake to see that he was gone.

Edward frowned, as if he could in fact read my thoughts. "I'll never leave you again, Bella. I _can't_. Not unless you order me away. I swear to you that I will never put us both through that ever again." He placed me on the bed.

I patted the empty spot next to me, motioning for him to lie down beside me, and my heart beat erratically in joy as he complied to my wish.

The angel who held me to sleep in his arms, always beautiful in all of his glory, hummed the accustomed tune that lulled me to sleep; but before sleep overtook me, my personal miracle's familiar words from the past rang through my ears, loud and clear, no matter how hushed they came out to be.

_"If leaving is the right thing to do, then I'll hurt myself to keep from hurting you, to keep you safe."_

**I have a few chapters left, and possibly an epilogue - we will probably encounter more Jacob, since his presence is inevitable; but he will get a happy ending of his own.**

**Reviews are always welcomed =)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** This story is copyright © 2012 _Celestial Nightfall_. All rights reserved.****

**I know, you are all about to kill me; I can just imagine the pitchforks and torches in hands of an angry mob! My internet "broke down," if that is the right term, and I have been basically using my phone to get online access - and let's face it, it's hard to type up a fanfic on phone, and also, the screen is too small.**

**But, I have some good news. If you may have noticed, I changed the summary up a bit. Yes, it will have the same idea with Jacob, but I'm incorporating this new idea as well, which equals more chapters! (Yay!) **

**Chapter 7**

My eyes opened to a beatific face, smiling angelically.

It was only quiet and calm in the darkness of his room. I could almost taste the sweetness of his saccharine breath in the air, an intoxicating fragrance, leaving me with wanting more.

There was the warm, familiar current of electricity that hummed subtly between us. The stillness was peaceful of our presence — not like the calm before the tempest, but like a clear night untouched by even the dream of a storm.

"Don't move," I ordered quietly.

Edward's face wasn't so distanced from mine, so, in order to close that distance, I lifted my hands to his hair, and let my fingers knot themselves up in his bronze, unruly locks. I tugged his hair, and brought his face more closer, and pressed my lips to his once — there was no pain in the world that would have justified missing this — then pushed his face away from mine.

"Can I now please do what my heart pleases, or must I still stay still?" he asked.

"You can move now," I assured. My fingers still didn't leave his hair, and I started scratching lightly on his scalp with my fingertips.

His dark eyes watched me warily, as he suddenly flashed a wicked grin and scooped me up onto to the bed with him so that I was positioned on his lap. His lips then began to attack mine in an eager, passionate kiss. My fingers once again tugged on his hair as our lips moved together in perfect sync. A shiver of pleasure rushed through my body once, before Edward pulled away. This kiss wasn't as cautious as the others, which fit me perfectly. The way he was ravaging my mouth with his lips — something he would never even _think_ to do . . . it almost scared me, like this would be the last kiss between us, like he'd leave again.

He swore to me that he wouldn't.

But, even if he did . . . I would deal with the consequences subsequently. But as of now, all that mattered was that he was here, with me, kissing me.

I pressed my lips into the cold stone skin of his neck, and let my forehead lean against his.

His nose trailed down the length of mine, as I sighed in contentment.

"Are you awake now?" he whispered, as his kisses trailed down to my throat and collarbones.

Completely distracted, I was unable to form a coherent sentence when he place. His lips traced the shell of my ear, and inhaled deeply. He then placed kisses along the hollow beneath my ear. "Mm-hmm," I managed to hum, as he placed a kiss to my jaw.

A sudden confidence gained over me as I pulled his face away from mine, securing his head in my tiny, fragile hands.

My lips touched his temple, and then hovered over to his forehead, placing another kiss there. They then trailed down the length of his nose, like he had done earlier, except with his nose.

He shuddered lightly, when I blew in his ear, and his hold on my waist became slightly tighter — but it wasn't uncomfortable.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck, sighing.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, "that was a bit too much, wasn't it?"

He pursed his lips as he pretended to think of that.

Then, the beautiful crooked smile that I yearned to see for months flashed across his face.

"We can contemplate that as to make up for lost time," he murmured, playfully nudging his nose with mine.

I laughed. "Whatever you are comfortable with."

* * *

><p>I traced my fingers on Edward's skin, which glittered like sparkling diamonds in a flushed mixed of purple and blue. My free hand clenched around the hem of his unbuttoned shirt, exposing more of his skin. My hands decided to roam to the newly-discovered patch, and I reached up to kiss his cheek; then, I tilted my head towards his, so that our lips could meet in a searing kiss.<p>

When the boundaries began to blur, he moved me so that I was no longer on top of him, but on our sides, my back pressing into the cool, afternoon dew of the grassy meadow.

"Ah, Bella," he sighed, pulling me closer to his chest, stroking my hair softly and humming my lullaby.

His kiss to my forehead was the last thing I remembered before letting the coolness of his body and the warmth of the sun soak into my skin . . . .

When my eyes opened from my peaceful slumber, I expected to be woken up by my Adonis; but when there was no response,

My eyes quickly scanned the meadow, searching for my personal angel, hoping that he might have been nearby.

"Edward!" I cried, starting to gasp.

I awkwardly scrambled to my feet immediately, the recovering hole in my chest piercing sharply through the wound. The tears sprang to my eyes as I murmured to myself in a broken voice:

"He swore he wouldn't . . . . How could he . . . ?"

He was _gone_.

**Updates should come sooner now. I'm working on the next chapter right now.**

****Thanks for putting this story on your favorites, putting on alerts, rec'ing, reading and reviewing! I appreciate your support and love!****


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** This story is copyright © 2012 _Celestial Nightfall_. All rights reserved.**

**Chapter 8**

"He can't!" I cried softly to myself, hugging my knees to my chest. "He promised!"

I always knew that he wasn't going to stay — I knew he was lying; but whenever he was so close, I promised myself that I would deal with the consequences later. That all of the aftermath would be negotiated with afterwards.

But, _later_ came — it came too soon; this wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to have more time than this . . . .

Moisture splayed across my cheeks, each tear sliding down faster and thicker. I tried to wipe them away with my sleeve, but more water replaced the tears. I heard slight rustling from the trees behind me, but ignored it, thinking that it may have been an animal scurrying through the woods.

But, my suspicions began to arise when the rustling got closer, and suddenly a more cooler, gentler breeze began to fill the air.

"Bella?"

I looked up, seeing the glorious, though bewildered, angelic face, his ambrosial scent filling in through my nose.

"Edward." I sniffled, wiping the stupid tears with my sleeves again. His hands stopped me, and I noticed one of them hand clenched a bouquet of hand-picked wildflowers. His cold fingertips wiped the weeping waterworks off of my skin.

"Sweetheart, why are you crying? I only had left to get you some flowers — there was a better patch growing towards the far East side, down by the river. I only left 10 minutes ago, and I didn't think you'd wake up so soon." His eyes seemed anxious as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I thought you had left," I croaked softly, burying my head in the crook of his neck, fisting his shirt in my hands, not wanting him to run away again.

"Bella," he sighed, pulling me impossibly closer to his chest, stroking my hair, my face, my tear-stained cheeks, before lifting a cool finger to my chin, lifting it up gently. "How many times must I go over this with you? — I'm not leaving. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever."

"I'm sorry." My voice was hoarse. "I was just so scared — the thought of you leaving me again is just completely _unbearable_ . . ." I trailed off, when I saw his facial features distort into a pain-filled grimace. I buried my nose deeper into his hard chest, inhaling his scent once more. "But, I am perfectly f —" Don't say fine, was the thought that stopped my words abruptly. "I am perfect, Edward." But traitor tears were there, betraying my words.

He sighed. "It is all my fault for being such an idiot; if I had never left in the first place, none have this would have happened."

I felt my frame start to desperate tremble; his hands rubbed my shoulders and back soothingly in response. "No," I protested weakly, but my voice cracked.

My heart _wanted_ to believe his words so badly, but my paranoid, betraying mind was so set on being pessimistic.

_Stupid, masochistic __heart_, my mind criticized.

The hole in my chest could no longer recover itself, I realized.

The pieces would have to be picked up and mended.

**I'm sorry that it is so short, but the update came faster this time. **

**I honestly am stunned by the amount of hits, alerts, and reviews for this story I have, and I am forever grateful! It's amazing to know that what I consider to be not so good, people end up loving - it helps me boost my self-confidence up and it lets me know that there are people who appreciate, by some miracle, my messy writing, messy because English isn't my first language.**

**Thank you.**

**~_CelestialNightfall_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** This story is copyright © 2012 _Celestial Nightfall_. All rights reserved.**

**Chapter 9**

"I promise that I will be fine," I murmured, stroking his hair softly with one hand, while the other traced the purplish bruises underneath his flat black-irised eyes. "You haven't hunted since . . . when, again?"

Edward hadn't left my side ever since I had admitted to him in the meadow that I thought he had left me again. Every night, he would hold me in his arms, and instead of restricting my skin's contact and his with the usual thick afghan, he would let me curl up against his chest.

His boundaries started extending, little by little. Sometimes, while kissing in the spur-of-the-moment, he'd pull me closer and the kiss would get slightly more heated. But we'd never go further. That's when he'd pull me away and sigh — sometimes for air or to remind me that my father was in the next room.

Not that I minded.

" . . . and if I'd never left, you wouldn't feel the need to go risk your life to comfort a _dog__."_ His last words broke me out of my thoughts, sucking me back into the horrid reality.

I sucked in a sharp breath, recalling events from a few nights ago. His eyes met mine as he took in my state — my heart was beating wildly now, my hands were frozen, entangled in his bronze, untamed hair.

"I'm sorry, was that last part a bit too much? I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's fine, Edward. Now go hunt, before I call your brothers to get you." I kissed his cheek, and pushed him towards the window — of course, it would have been effortless, if Edward had not _let _me push him.

Edward sighed, before grabbing my waist, pulling me towards him. He brought his lips to mine in a goodbye kiss — I thought it would be just a simple peck.

But his lips moved eagerly and and my fingers flew to his head once again. He let me go once to catch a breath. Because he loved it so much, it had become a recent habit for me to scratch his scalp. A throaty moan came from him, crashed his lips back to mine. His hands ran up and down my spine, and his husky voice spoke, "Do you know what you do to me when you do that?"

His kisses trailed lower, down towards my collarbone and shoulder, peppering his lips to any skin within his reach.

Before I knew it, the back of my legs hit the bed and I fell back, pulling Edward along with me.

He hovered over me, and his dark, smoldering eyes were hooded with lust.

"Go," I groaned, when I realized he was trying to distract me, his lips attacking my jaw.

"Bella," he whined like a little child, ducking his face down to my collarbone.

I pushed him away, sitting up. "Edward," I sighed, "_please_? I don't want you to suffer because of me. I'll be alright." The last part was a lie, unless I'd suffer from insomnia tonight. Whenever he wasn't here, the nightmares from before would come back — very vivid nightmares. Sometimes in those dreams, I'd be in his arms one moment, and suddenly he was gone. Other times, Victoria would make an appearance — ever since I made that revelation in my sleep-talking, Edward had taken more precautions.

"Alice and Emmett will guard the house, if that's what you're worried about.

He sighed and reluctantly gave me another kiss goodbye — this one was short, but sweet.

"Thank you," I said, smiling slightly. "And one more thing — I want to meet the others tonight."

* * *

><p><em>"If I'd never left, you wouldn't feel the need to go risk your life to comfort a<em> dog."

I flinched. I recalled that night when Edward came back — Jacob and Edward kept throwing derogatory words at each other — _bloodsucker, leech, dog, parasite, mongrel . . . ._

It was obvious that it was the vampire-werewolf dissension had made a bulk of the reasoning behind it, but a part of my mind screamed that it was because of me.

When I thought back to that night, nothing seemed to make sense.

I had to see Jacob. This was the only to get the heavy burden off of my shoulders.

It was the only way to get my questions answered and put to rest.

I sprinted down the stairs — surprisingly not tripping — and was afraid that Alice might have seen me; but I couldn't give a care, as I grabbed my coat and fumbled with the key in my pocket. My sweaty palm clamped around the doorknob, and I yanked it open after turning it.

But my feet stumbled when I saw a figure, leaning against my truck, and I froze in my tracks.

"Where are you going?" Charlie's questioning voice inquired before I sighed in relief.

"La Push." Charlie's mouth distorted into a frown. "I'm going to talk things out with Jacob."

"Wait!" He stopped me, before I could open the door to the truck. "I was talking to Billy on the phone last night, and I don't know if it such a good idea right now to go visit Jacob."

"Dad," I sighed. "It's alright. I will be fine. Now, please let me go, before it is too late." Charlie didn't know my definition of 'too late' — a spiky, black-haired pixie who I longed to meet after so long chasing after me once she saw the werewolf I would be with.

"Be careful," he mumbled, when I twisted the key in the hole and started the truck — the ragged sound of the engine was comforting.

I wished so badly that this truck could go over 55MPH, regardless of the fact that I was the daughter of the Chief. And the trip seemed so long, that I almost flew out of the car impatiently, after my hand gripped the gear shift and set in Park.

And I walked the small trail to the little red house daffodils until I saw him come in view, leaning against the railing of the small porch. His face looked almost sad and somewhat resentful. His eyes stared at the blooming daffodils intently.

"Jake!"

**Sorry, I haven't been able to update quicker - I had spring break and I also have been working on two new stories, that I will try to post after I finish this story; one is AU-ish, and the other (which I'm still contemplating to publish or not) is AH. I will, in all due time, give more details, in case if it does attract your interest.**

**Also, I wanted to give a try at rec'ing a story, because I think you will find this story as great as I find it.**

**The Keepsake by Windchymes - Some things you never forget, they just hurt too much to remember.  
>Twilight - Fiction Rated: M - English - RomanceHurt/Comfort - Chapters: 11 - Words: 74,492 - Reviews: 2516 - Updated: 4-8-12 - Published: 11-19-11 - - Bella/Edward**

**AU-ish kind of story that takes place a few years after Edward leaves in NM. When Bella encounters him, he doesn't seem to remember her - and Bella can't possibly imagine how a _vampire_ loses his memory. But be sure to check out all of her stories - they are amazing!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** This story is copyright © 2012 _Celestial Nightfall_. All rights reserved.**

**Chapter 10**

"Bella?" He looked up from where he sat, a slow, but huge grin spreading on to his face; it was too infectious - I couldn't help but smile along with him. He slowly walked over to where I stood still, almost afraid that he would leave again.

"Put me down!" I screamed, laughing breathlessly, as he crushed his arms around me.

When he finally complied, he said, "I'm sorry, it's just that I missed you so much! How did you convince your bloodsucker to let you come down here?"

"He went hunting, so I thought that this would be the best opportunity to come and get my answers," I said, as he grimaced.

"Don't you ever think about what he does when he's on those trips?" Jacob wrinkled his clothes in disgust.

I sighed, irritated. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" he almost shouted. "Please, no, I just got you back!"

"Then absolutely _no_ nonsense, understood?" He nodded eagerly.

After a few minutes of silence, I asked the question that haunted my mind through the past week. "So . . . you're a werewolf now?"

He sighed. "It's a long story."

I plopped myself down on the steps of his porch. "I've got all afternoon, so I should be getting a thorough explanation — because, I'm going to completely honest with you, I'm so worried for you and so horrified and confused of what this world is composed of. For crying out loud, isn't one myth enough to handle for a lifetime!" I almost wailed.

Jacob barked a hearty laugh, before his voice turned grave. "All of those legends that my dad told tales of when I was younger . . . I never thought that they would ever be true," he started, unfolding into his sad tale. There were times that I wanted to cry for him, because he had to go through so much. He told me about his transformation, what he had planned out when he had tried to climb up my window, and told me many legends of the Quileutes, before stopping abruptly, declaring that he was thirsty.

"Please, Bella, can you get me a soda? I'm too tired to get up." He yawned for emphasize, and then added, "I've been patrolling the borders for three nights straight, and I'm beat!"

That's all it took for me to give in.

When I came back, I could hear some chatter and laughter. I looked up from the can of soda to see Jacob chatting animatedly with a girl — light red-gold hair, fair skin, a few gold-colored freckles sprinkled across her cheeks and nose, and eyes the color of cinnamon.

The redhead threw her head back and laughed, as I walked over to the girl and my best friend, who looked completely smitten. Did he actually . . . ? I tried to shake off the thought, but it kept coming back to me.

"I'm not your slave, Jake," I scoffed, as I playfully shoved the can of soda into his awaiting hands. Then I turned my focus to the girl, an amiable smile appearing to my face.

Jacob cleared his throat. "Bella, this is Lizzie and Lizzie, this is Bella."

"Nice to meet you," I said, shaking her hand.

She grinned her one-dimple smile. "Same here."

I noticed how Lizzie's smile almost faltered. "Are you guys together?"

I widened my eyes. "Definitely not. I already have a . . . boyfriend." The word boyfriend didn't seem enough. As of now, I didn't know what to define us.

"Oh, that's nice."

"I hope he hasn't been bothering you too much," I joked, punching his shoulder.

Lizzie smiled, genuinely this time. "No, not at all. We were talking about the Wagon, of course." Her thumb jerked towards his car as a reference, as I groaned, "Another car person. Personally, I don't get it — I'm just proud I can distinguish between the symbols for Toyota, Ford, and Chevy!" We both laughed, until she and Jacob were locked into each other's eyes.

And I realized my suspicion was spot on. Jacob had really imprinted.

* * *

><p>"Esme!" I smiled, attacking her the first second I could.<p>

"Hello, Bella! What a pleasant surprise! Edward had told us not to expect to see you until he came back from his hunting trip!" Her arms enveloped me in an embrace, and I inhaled her comforting and familiar, sweet, vanilla scent.

"I've missed you so much," I whispered, already feeling the embarrassing tears spring to my eyes.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! You're okay! Thank goodness, I got so worried when I saw your future disappear as it did on the night Edward — "

"Alice, back up for a second. My future disappeared?"

"I - I don't know! I saw you say goodbye to Edward," her nose scrunched up in disgust as the traitor blush rushed to my cheeks, "and a while after, your future completely disappeared. It happened the other night, too." She paused for a moment, her expression calculating. "Bella," she said slowly, "tell me what you did after Edward left."

"I ate breakfast, did the laundry . . . and I went to go see my friend, Jacob."

Her crisp golden eyes widened. "As in Jacob _Black_? The descendant of _Ephraim Black_? The newly transformed _dog_!" she hissed.

"Alice," I started, but she would allow me to speak.

"Young werewolves are dangerous to be around, Bella. You can get yourself killed! I can't even see you around them — it seems to be that they have some sort of defense mechanism against that — so you can't be so confident that you'll be safe!"

I sighed, wrapping my arms around her. "I'm sorry, Alice. I know you're worried about me, but you have to trust me. I know Edward won't be happy, but it is what it is. He's my best friend, Alice."

"Oh, Bella!" she sighed, her arms tightening around me. "I know you didn't mean to get me worried, but you don't know how it feels to see you after such a long time. After you told Edward that you didn't want him anymore, after realizing how dangerous we are, he had stopped us from saying goodbye - but then again, who could blame you, after all we're not human . . . " Alice rambled on, but I was no longer paying attention.

I froze.

"Alice?" I said, my voice cracking, pulling away from her. "I never told Edward anything like that . . . he was the one who lied and said that he didn't love me any - " I broke off suddenly, my hand suddenly splaying on the wall, trying to maintain my balance. "He . . . told you that I . . . " I trailed off._  
><em>

**I seriously am blown away with the alerts, traffic stats and reviews I have received for this story. Wow. Thank you, thank you so much for the incredible (to me at the least) response!**

**Oh, and since I won't be updating for a while since I have to study for and take my finals, here's a little taste of the next chapter ;)**

I wanted so badly to close the far distance between us, but my desire was crushed when I saw his harsh glare directed towards me, when I saw his jaw taut and his fist clenching. When my vision hazed red with anger.

My desire was crushed by not only his fury, but my own.

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** This story is copyright © 2012 _Celestial Nightfall_. All rights reserved.**

**Chapter 11**

When I woke up the morning after, I realized how swollen my eyes were from crying myself to sleep. The flood of memories from last night ambushed me too soon. I gasped, clutching onto the blanket that was tangled around my legs.

It was then I realized that I wasn't alone.

Still as Michelangelo's David, he sat in the rocking chair. His bruise-like eyelids were close, and one would think that he was asleep. His hair was tousled, as if he had run his fingers through it for the better part of the night.

Edward had returned from his hunting trip.

I stretched my body, trying to hide my wince at the stiffness but failed desperately, and got up, grabbing my bag of toiletries off of the dresser, and walking to bathroom.

As I brushed my teeth, I inspected my face in the mirror carefully. My eyes were swollen and puffy - though I already felt the discomfort of it - and my face was flushed. There was a cut on my bottom lip, most likely from biting it last night.

After changing out of my pajamas, I searched the medicine cabinets of the bathroom, in search of the antibiotic zinc tube that I was to rub underneath my swollen eyelids. The antibiotic zinc was a trick that a doctor had told Renee a while ago. I remembered that I left it in my room from the last time I scraped my elbow.

I didn't want to face Edward, so as fast as I could, I rushed to the bedside table, yanking open the drawer, my hand struggling to find the tube. Once I found it, I walked to the mirror and applied the ointment underneath my eyes.

From the corner of my bloated eye, I saw Edward's face contort with worry, until he saw me look at him, that is. That was when his eyes turned hostile again.

I wanted so badly to close the far distance between us, but my desire was crushed when I saw his harsh glare directed towards me, when I saw his jaw taut and his fist clenching. When my vision hazed red with anger.

My desire was crushed by not only his fury, but my own.

His fury for me visiting Jacob, Alice had warned me.

And my fury for him telling his family that I didn't want him.

The ring of the phone echoed through the quiet room, startling me.

"Hello," I said, my voice hoarse, as soon as I picked it up, not bothering to look at the Caller ID.

"_Bella?__"_

"Mom?" I croaked.

"_Oh, I'm sorry, honey, I didn't mean to wake you up!_"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just not feeling well," I lied, not wanting to tell her that my voice was hoarse from crying, as I walked back out of the room and back into the bathroom.

"_Aww, my baby, are you alright?"_

I sighed. "Yes, I'm fine, don't worry, I'm headed right now to take some Tylenol. I'll stay on the phone with you as I do it, if it makes you happy." I reached up on my toes to grab the bottle of the medicine, but the tile beneath my feet was wet, thus, I ended up slipping with a shriek.

"Ow," I muttered, rubbing my bleeding arm. It didn't seem to be bleeding much.

The phone slipped out of my hands and even though it was far out of my reach, I could hear my mother's frantic voice. My good arm reached for the phone.

"I'm alright, Mom, I just fell," I responded to the question that she had yet to ask. "I'm bleeding a bit, but I'm fi . . ." In that instant many things rushed through my mind. "Mom, I'll call you back in a minute!" The phone slipped out of my hands, crashing to the tile noisily.

Blood.

Vampire.

House.

Edward.

_Crap._

**I seriously am blown away with the alerts, traffic stats and reviews I have received for this story. Wow. Thank you, thank you so much for the incredible (to me at the least) response!**

**I'm spoiling you guys! I'm supposed to be studying but I can't help but write this! Don't expect another update till June at this rate, unless I get tempted . . . **

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** This story is copyright © 2012 _Celestial Nightfall_. All rights reserved.**

**Chapter 12**

My breath came up short gasps, as the horrid, pungent scent of rust and salt filled my nostrils.

No! I had to think of Edward. Don't think of the smell . . . .

I tugged on the bathroom sink's tap and threw my hand under the water, realizing my arm was bleeding more than I thought, whimpering at the sensation of the freezing cold water on my wound. After I washed of the blood, I grabbed the bandage wrap and antibiotic from the open medicine cabinets - which were becoming the setting for most of my needs in the duration of this morning.

I had managed to rub the ointment on the injury, but when I was to wrap the bandage, I realized that my one hand wouldn't be sufficient enough to aid me with this task.

Chalky, gentle fingers grasped my own and moved them down to my lap. Edward's expert hands made quick work of the dressing, which was neatly wrapped and tucked in skillfully. His cool fingers traced the length of the binding, and he sighed my name reproachfully.

My voice was strangled when I spoke. "Are y-you alright? With the blood, I mean."

"Yes." His answer was curt. I closed my eyes in response, so that he couldn't see the tears form in my eyes - but we both knew how effortless it was, for he could smell them easily.

I desperately wanted to ask how was he able to resist it, but all I could respond was a weak, "Thank you," which was choked.

He said nothing, but I felt how he trailed his fingers up my arm, towards my face, tracing the outline of my mouth, the length of my nose, until his thumbs brushed the puffy bags underneath my closed eyes.

"Edward," I sighed.

"Shh." He leaned his forehead against mine. "If I did something that would endanger my life, how would you feel about that?"

But after a few moments of silence, he asked, "What are you thinking?"

"Why are you asking me a question that you already know the answer to?"

"If the answer is what I think it is, then put yourself in my shoes for a moment," he pleaded. "How do you think I felt then when I discovered that you spent your afternoon with an immature, hot-tempered _mutt_?" he hissed.

I wanted to fight on his words and tell him that he was wrong, but I felt that other matters needed to be resolved.

"If I just gained your trust back and then all of a sudden you find out a lie that may make you lose your trust in me, how would you feel about that?"

"You know the answer to that, Bella," he pointed out. _I would feel betrayed and hurt, but I would be compelled to forgive since I love you so much._

"Since I'm assuming that what I think is the answer, minus the last part, how do think I felt when I spent my evening at your house and was informed of the fact that _I _apparently left _you_?"

**Super, super short chapter, I know! ****So, kill me, but I gave into temptation, and wrote this; hey wait, don't get too spoiled! I'm updating when I shouldn't. But then again, the more I update when I'm not supposed to, the more I leave you hanging. *realizes that there will be angry readers for the cliffhanger* Oh crap! *hides behind pillow***

**Again, THANK YOU, so much, and I mean a million sweet hearts kind of thank you, for taking time to read/review/alert/etc! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** This story is copyright © 2012 _Celestial Nightfall_. All rights reserved.**

**Chapter 13**

"I don't understand what you are . . . " Edward's eyes widened. "No! Bella!" He tried to grab the hand from my good arm, but I wouldn't allow it. I stood up from my spot, and avoided his gaze, praying that, at least for this time, he wouldn't see my tears and consider me to be vulnerable. I needed to be strong, not the weakling I was.

Oh, I internally cried, but I am weak!

"Please, don't. You promised me there was going to be no secrets between us! That I could trust you again! Why didn't you tell me that you lied to your family earlier!" My hoarse voice was cracking.

Strong, my ass.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I feared your reaction and I — "

My voice was frantic when I interrupted him. "It would have been okay because at least you wouldn't have hidden it from me for long! We would have been okay! You always promise me that you aren't going to leave me, but when times like these come, how am I supposed to trust you and believe that!"

He opened his mouth, but immediately snapped his jaw shut when he heard my words; his eyes narrowed into slits. "Is _that_ what this is narrowing down to?" he demanded, his voice full of fury and anger.

I didn't speak, both slightly afraid and too angry to talk to him. My arms crossed over my chest and I squeezed my eyes shut to prevent more tears.

"Bella, why?" he whispered. "Why can you see sense in the lie, but not the truth?" he said, repeating the words from before.

"Because, dammit, what else do you expect me to make out of this?" I shouted, grateful that Charlie wasn't home.

He didn't say anything.

Instead, he grabbed my face in his hands, kissing my forehead, then my cheeks, murmuring an, "I'm sorry, Bella."

And then he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you guys see Edward Cullen back in school?"<p>

Spring break was over and it had been a full week since I had seen Edward, let alone talk to him. Alice had made her occasional visits though, always letting me know that Edward was nearby, no matter what he said.

"Oh god, yes! I hope he hasn't gotten back together with that plain Bella! I'm sure she's just a waste of time," Lauren Mallory replied disdainfully.

I rested my head on the desk, refusing to listen to any more of my classmates' talks.

Why couldn't I be good enough for him?

But my mind protested immediately.

There was one thing I wanted, something that could also solve the problem . . .

**Short, I know. I have actually looked through back all of the previous chapters, and saw that I always left you guys with either a minor or major cliffy. No _real _normal ending. Wow, I didn't know I was so cruel.**

***My first exam is on Saturday; it's not a school exam, but a college-issued exam (with a little bit more review, I think I will be more confident and feel that I will do good!). I won't be done with my exams until June 19th, but I will try to squeeze some updates in between. Thank you so much for your well wishes of luck for me and for your cooperation - it means so much to me!**

**Again, THANK YOU, so much, and I mean a million sweet hearts kind of thank you, for taking time to read/review/alert/etc!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** This story is copyright © 2012 _Celestial Nightfall_. All rights reserved.**

**Chapter 14**

It was in everyone's best interest that I become a vampire - this way, Edward could see that I was good enough for him, compatible with him, physically and mentally. And yet he clung to his intractable nature of his persistent refusal.

Why? Was it because I would be different as a vampire? Would he not like vampire Bella?

Another part of me questioned if he was dissatisfied with human Bella and might possibly have physically desired for a vampire Bella instead, though my mind fought against it - wouldn't he have changed me if that were the case?

Or maybe . . . he didn't want me at all - maybe he was just playing a ruse, or pitying on me and feigning his love for me.

Though he had always tried to convince me it was not true, the last answer seemed the most reasonable. After all, he refused to change me into a vampire, so what other conclusion could I have come up with?

When the sound of the bell echoed through the hallways, and through the open classroom door, students rushed out, and I sighed, realizing that my next class was with Edward.

"Hello," was his quiet greeting when I finally got to English and sat down in my seat next to him. It felt comforting to hear his voice again, I had to admit, even though it was only a murmur.

I didn't look at him, fearing that I would break down if I looked into his beautiful eyes. "Hi," I said, my voice faltering.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Alice is right - I _am _an idiot. I'll admit that I was overbearingly protective when you went to see Jacob . . . and somewhat jealous, but you have to understand - "

"I do, Edward." His name burned through my throat. "I understand your reaction, but what I fail to comprehend is . . . is you tell me that I can trust you, and that there will be no secrets between us, meanwhile, you've hidden the fact that you lied to your family about leaving me . . . . I don't understand why you - " I broke off suddenly, surprising myself. "I - I need time."

"I swear to you, Bella, I won't do anything to you - to _us_ - like that again. I love you and you need to know that love is war; you conquered me. Love is insanity and I am crazy about you. Love is a journey; and it's been a long, bumpy road for us. But we have to overcome these hurdles. It sounds cliche, love, I know, but it's the only way to express it.

"I want to gain your trust back, Bella. I want us to be happy."

"You'll have to prove it to me, Edward," I muttered quietly, as I tried to pay attention to Mr. Berty's lecture on Kalisha Buckhanon's **Upstate.**

"Bella?" he whispered once again.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

* * *

><p>He had respected my privacy by not ambushing me with his pleas when I had told Alice that I refused to speak to him at the moment - he did send flowers and notes, though; whether it was a lily or cactus flower, there was something new every day. Most of his notes usually had either, "I'm sorry," or "I love you," written in his beautiful calligraphy.<p>

It had reached to the point where there were too many notes and flowers in the house to be hidden from Charlie.

"Bella!" he called from downstairs a few nights later.

Oh, crap. I didn't consider Charlie in the equation.

**Yes, I'm finally back! And my exams went pretty well, I got the results back today! I would have updated sooner, but I was on a mini-vacation, spending my time in the New England area (USA), though I didn't go to Maine, and I heard that it's really pretty up there; I didn't go to Rhode Island either. :/ ****Oh and my updating schedule may be slightly delayed because of my recent job, but it won't make that much of a difference, I'm hoping.**

**By the way, (I don't know if there are any, but I'll take my chances), for any readers out there who live in or nearby Ludlow, Vermont, is it usually raining, even in the summer? I'm asking this because I always pass by there, summer, winter, spring, fall, and it's always raining! Is that just coincidental or is it always raining like that? (I'm not a master at typing in the right words in the Google search bar, so every time I googled the weather conditions . . . let's just say that it didn't show me clear reports and information that I was looking for). If you don't want to disclose any information on your account, I accept anonymous reviews and PMs. :)**

**I figured that the Cullens being back had to have an affect on Charlie sometime soon, right? And yes, the two are headed towards the OOC direction, but I had a feeling this would happen.**

**Whew, that was one hell of a long A/N . . . wow!**

**Anyways, again, thank you sooooooooooooo much for all of the sweet reviews, alerts, favorites! I'm not one of those authors with 1k+ reviews but I'm still grateful because my writing can be crappy and messy!**

**Until next time! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** This story is copyright © 2012 _Celestial Nightfall_. All rights reserved.**

**Chapter 15**

"Bella! Why are there so many flowers in this house? Did you and Jacob get into a fight again?" His eyes were bewildered, but his mouth was already twisted into a frown like he knew what was to come.

I flinched at Jacob's name.

"Jacob said that he didn't want to be my friend anymore!" I interjected. "He said that I was better off on my own than with him. I wasn't trying to lead him on, Dad; and I told him that."

"Bella — "

"I went down to the Reservation, and right in front of my eyes I saw him fall in love with a girl from Tacoma who came to La Push - she heard from someone that it was one of the beautiful beaches she could go to," I said quietly, my lips turning up at the corners. "Her name is Lizzie."

Charlie sighed. "I'm happy for him." He paused. "Isabella, who are all of these flowers from? Michael Newton? Tyler Crowley? - who I wouldn't be surprised at since he almost killed you last year with his truck skidding on the ice."

"No, Dad," I started quietly, "they're all from Edward."

The room was suddenly quiet for a minute before his face turned from white to blue to purple and finally to red.

"Edward? Since when did the Cullens come back? And why then didn't the station receive a notification from the hospital, letting us know that Carlisle is back?"

"They've been back for a week and a half now, and Carlisle isn't officially back in the hospital till next week."

All was silent until Charlie spoke again.

"Are you making that boy beg for forgiveness?" he asked bluntly. "It would explain the flowers."

I exhaled gently. "I forgave him for leaving me, but I'm still furious with some secrets that he had hidden from me that I'm afraid of trusting him again. I told him I needed some time alone, so I guess that's what the flowers are for."

"He's trying to coax you into it."

I sighed again. "Charlie — "

"I'm only doing this because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt again. Bella, I still don't trust that boy, so if you do forgive him, please don't let me see you and him together for a while, or else I may do something I'll regret as a Chief in Police." Charlie was about to go into a whole lecture, but stopped when he saw me subtly yawn. He glanced at the wall clock and saw how late it was getting — and I had school tomorrow.

"Go to bed. It's getting late; but don't think this conversation is over, Bella."

I started to trudge up the stairs after kissing him goodnight, but he stopped me with a call of my name.

* * *

><p>That night I called Renée, telling her of my dilemma — of how Edward had hidden some secrets from me that had not only affected the both of us, but his family, too.<p>

"Trust him and forgive him if you believe he is really repenting," she advised, "but if you are really conflicted, try putting yourself in his shoes and see why he might have lied. Think about his own circumstances and his family. If he had to persuade them, then maybe lying would have been the only answer."

And so I did. As I lay in bed, I imagined how Carlisle would react, how Esmé would react if Edward told them that they had to leave, to protect me from their world. I imagined Alice screaming, Carlisle and Esme calmly asking him if he was sure of his decision, Jasper extremely guilty, Emmett furious and Rosalie supporting Edward in his decision.

Lying that I didn't love him anymore would have done it, I realized. And it did. He was helpless. He didn't want to. He _had _to.

And Edward had done it all for me.

I wrenched upright from my bed, gasping, sobbing upon realization. He had hurt himself — so that _I_ could live a safer life.

All this time I was so taken back by the fact that he whirled back into my life so easily and that he lied to me like it was nothing.

But it was all for_ me_.

I was ashamed and horrified of myself. How could I have been so selfish?

I wiped away the tears slipping down my cheeks, and got up. I tiptoed around the room, grabbing my jacket — I was immensely grateful that for once my truck's keys were not on the key rack but in my pocket — and shoes, praying that Charlie was fast asleep.

The drive to the familiar house seemed longer than usual — perhaps it had to do with the climate, windy and rainy.

Perhaps it had to do with the fact that I was impatient to get to Edward.

I yanked open the truck's handle and slammed the car door as I ran to the door. My heart was beating erratically in disjointed rhythms.

Before I could even lift my finger to press the button of the bell, the door was opened by a graceful vampire.

**July has been a busy month for me, because of a conference I had to go to and appointments and other stuff that needed to be taken care of - hope you guys understand and thanks for putting up with it (if you are, by some miracle, still there).**

**Sadly to say, this story is coming to an end - I'd say around 1-3 more chapters and an epilogue left. This was my very first fanfic and even though life got in the way when I tried to write, I learned a lot about my abilities as a writer (and yes, I know, it sounds ridiculously corny - but it is true)!**

**Thanks for putting this story on your favorites, putting on alerts, rec'ing, reading and reviewing! I appreciate your support and love!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** This story is copyright © 2012 _Celestial Nightfall_. All rights reserved.**

**Chapter 16**

"Rosalie," I breathed.

"He's not here — they've all gone hunting." Her voice is slightly harsh in the beginning of her sentence but softens as she takes in my rugged appearance — flushed cheeks, bloodshot eyes with dark circles underneath that mirrored hers, ruffled hair, dripping wet hair, soaking wet pajamas no longer tucked into my boots. "Why don't you come in?"

I looked up to Rosalie and saw her hand extended out to me, a towel in her grasp.

"Thanks," I muttered, as I walked into the living room and sat down on the love seat.

I shifted in my place, a bit uncomfortable from her intent stare.

"You really do love him," she murmured after an unbearable time of silence, almost inaudible to my ears.

A gentle smile ghosted on my face. "Of course I do — I wouldn't be here if I didn't . . . actually, if I didn't, I would have escaped from him when I found out he was a vampire."

"What are you willing to go for him?"

"Anything."

"Anything, hm?" She looks down. "I hear that you and Edward are having trust issues?"

I shook my head weakly. "I _was_ having issues, and I wanted to clear up any misunderstandings between us; that is why I am here."

"Ah," she sighed.

"And . . . I'm hoping that . . . he turn me into one of you someday, if not now, so I know that what we have — this bond — will be forever."

Rosalie laughed; it was the first time I had ever heard done so, but it was cold, harsh. "Silly girl. You don't know what you're going to give up by doing this . . .

"I'm sorry I've been so rude to you, Bella," she said suddenly, "but you must understand that I have my own personal reasons as to why I am this was." She paused. "Would you like to hear my story, Bella? It doesn't have a happy ending — but which of ours does? If we had happy endings, we'd all be under gravestones now."

* * *

><p>Rosalie had not only dropped me off home, but helped me into bed — and I was extremely grateful, for Charlie could have easily woken up and realized I had snuck out, since it could have resulted in a whole mess of mishaps with the aid of my clumsiness with the combination of my drowsy state.<p>

"Rosalie," I muttered.

"Shh," she hushed me. "Go to sleep, Bella. It's almost 2:30AM on a school night . . . er, morning." She smoothed down my hair, letting her motherly nature take over — I recalled how she mentioned that she had wished to have a small child like her friend, Vera's little Henry.

"Think about what I told you, Bella; reflect on it. You don't know what you could be wasting — a perfectly good human life ahead of you." She sighed. "Goodnight, Bella," the blonde-haired beauty murmured, before leaping gracefully off of the window ledge.

"Goodnight, Rosalie, and thanks," I mumbled back, knowing she could hear me perfectly.

**I would have had this up yesterday, but the whole scene with Rosalie dropping her back home didn't save on the document manager (I know, the only time I decide to type it directly on the website instead of the usual copy and paste from MS Word). I'm not as pleased with this one as much as I was with the other, but at least I learned my mistake, right?**

**Thanks for putting this story on your favorites, putting on alerts, rec'ing, reading and reviewing! I appreciate your support and love!**


	17. Chapter 17

****Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** This story is copyright © 2012 _Celestial Nightfall_. All rights reserved.****

****Chapter 17****

My heart pounded furiously in my chest as I leaned against my truck, my impatient eyes scanning the parking lot to find the vampire I was anxious to meet.

But as Lauren and Jessica approached, I suddenly regretted my flighty nature.

"Hey, Bella," Lauren greeted, though it sounded more like a nasty sneer.

"Hi," I mumbled back, trying to look past Lauren's shoulder. Dammit, why wasn't the Volvo in its usual spot yet?

Lauren looked over her shoulder where my gaze was, her lips pursed as if she was fighting back a smirk. "Are you expecting someone, Bella?"

"I just — "

"Are you waiting for Edward?" Distaste colors Jessica's voice. "I'm sorry, but too bad. Bella, I believe he broke up with you for a reason."

Lauren nodded in agreement. "He doesn't want you anymore."

I shook my head — the irony of the situation was not lost upon me. "You don't know anything," I said bitterly. "If you did, you would be screaming off the top of your lungs and running away."

Lauren scoffed, crossing her arms over her rather busty chest. "I'm sure since he saved your life last spring he was automatically forced to go to prom with you. But you know what, Swan? Wait and watch — he won't be going to prom this year with you, but with someone else . . . most likely _me_! I mean, come on! Look at you . . . so plain, so ordinary . . . and look at him." She sighed dreamily.

"Or me," Jessica muttered.

"Such good looks come with a heavy price," I snapped before mashing my lips together to prevent myself from blurting out anymore information.

Lauren narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh yeah? Then why haven't _you _run away, screaming?"

"Because — "

"Because unlike you judgmental fools, she actually understands the person trapped inside of this body. She actually understands who I am, instead of what I am."

I made a full 180 degree turn to where Edward was standing, arms crossed over his chest.

"Furthermore, it makes practically no sense that I felt obligated to go to prom with Bella because I saved her life, but it should be because I put her life at risk — " He broke off, his eyes filled deep with regret. "Regardless, it wasn't an obligation for me; Bella didn't even know that I was taking her to prom until she figured out we were headed towards the school. And, Lauren, what would lead you to believe that I don't want Bella? I only broke our relationship off because I didn't want her to suffer, waiting on me, when she could be with someone who is better than me for her.

"And I'm sorry, but are you in your senses? I won't go to prom this year, not unless Bella wishes to go . . . " Edward looked down at his shoes, trying to avert my gaze. "And I'll only go with Bella." He sighed, glancing back up to me. "Well, that is if she wants me to go with her." I opened my mouth to speak but the way his face sharply turned to Lauren and Jessica made my close it.

"And one last thing," he said, his voice low and deadly, "Bella is not ordinary, or plain; she's brilliant, witty, beautiful, selfless . . . and she understands who I am — which is why I love her."

Lauren scoffed. "Whatever, then. You just don't realize it yet. I'm out of here; come on, Jess."

When I was positive they were out of sight, I finally let my wobbly knees give in and collapse to the ground — but just as I suspected it would happen, Edward's arms wrapped around me, preventing me from hitting the ground.

"I don't deserve you," I sobbed. "Why are you so nice to me? Why do you love a selfish person like me? I — I love you, Edward. So much." Tears streamed down my face as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being so selfish! I'm sorry I couldn't see what you were trying to do for me, almost killing yourself in the process, just for me! We almost lost each other because I'm so stupid!"

"Shh, Bella," he murmured, softly stroking my hair, "you never see yourself clearly, do you?" He looked up to see if we had any onlookers, and even though there weren't any, he said. "We better head to class."

* * *

><p>"I wish that I could take everything back."<p>

I grinned cheekily, though it was beyond me how I could joke around such a major incident. "Now we know to never let Alice plan a birthday party."

His arms wrapped around my waist from behind, taking me by surprise. Soapy water splashes from my little jerk of surprise.

"Don't scare me like that! Not all of us have the ability to sense when you are coming from the other side of the kitchen at a breakneck pace!" I chided.

"I'm sorry," I heard him apologize softly. Very slowly, as if hesitating, he pressed his lips to my temple, moving them slowly to my cheek, then reaching to tilt my chin up to his side with his finger so that he could softly kiss my lips.

My lips moved with his on their own accord, and so did my hands — I turned myself around so that they could reach up to wound themselves in his hair.

And then he broke off, laughing.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you?" Only then I realized that my hands were wet and soapy from washing the dishes, and in the process, I had gotten his hair wet and soapy as well!

"I'm sorry!" I cried, going back to the sink and washing my hands and then grabbing a clean towel from the cabinet to dry off his hair as he then washed out the minimal amount of soap in his hair.

When he was done, I finished the dishes and watered one of the many flowers he had given me on the windowsill.

And he's staring and those tulips intently.

I smiled when I noticed his gaze on them. "Thank you for the flowers — they are lovely."

It looked like we were on our way to happily ever after.

Well, almost — I still wanted to request Edward to change me into a vampire, but I would wait a while before telling him of my desire.

But he frowned, and his voice interrupted my musings. "The flowers . . . ," he muttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not liking the way his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Though I may have rubbed the impression on you since I anonymously gave you a freesia once, I never sent any flowers after that; it was only the notes that followed."

**The only excuse I really have is that school started, SATs, etc. I'm probably not deserving of your forgiveness, and I know I've been horrible at updating lately, but I'm so sorry.**

**Thanks for putting this story on your favorites, putting on alerts, rec'ing, reading and reviewing! I appreciate your support and love!**

**Recs: **

_**Bare by stella luna sky - Winner of two Summer 2009 Indies. A beautifully plain girl writes the colors used to unravel a young prodigy of the brushstroke. What color are the eyes that see through the heart? Forest green and their rooted brown. AH/M. COMPLETE. **_**This story is complete and absolutely amazing! It's touching, it's romantic, it's angst-y, and it's heartbreaking all-in-one! **

_**In Another Life by the-glory-days - When Edward Cullen is killed in a car accident, it's Bella Swan who finds herself helping his ghost find out why he died. All-Human, AU, A Twilight Retelling. Rated T. **_**A good read, definitely! Mysterious and . . . well as you can probably see, I'm speechless (er, wordless) and can't find words to describe this remarkable story!**


	18. Chapter 18

****Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**** This story is copyright © 2012 _Celestial Nightfall_. All rights reserved.****

**Chapter 18**

"You . . . didn't send . . . the . . . flowers?"

When then words stumbled out of my mouth, I began to lose my balance and felt faint. My hands flew to Edward's arms and grabbed them as he helped me regain my balance. I could have sworn he let go and I was right when a glass of water suddenly appeared in his hand.

"Who . . . sent the flowers?" I practically gulped the entire glass in one swing.

Edward's eyebrows furrow into an angry v-formation. "Oh, hell, these flowers better not be from Mike Newton!"

I cracked a smile, as my worry dissolved. "Jealous?" I teased, as he growled, tightening his grip around my and nuzzling my cheek with his nose.

"Very," he muttered.

It occurred to me after a moment of silence who this person might have been.

"Jacob?"

Edward frowned. "Perhaps."

I grabbed the closest, small bouquet of flowers within my reach and inspected it carefully. When my eyes met what I was looking for, I pinched the small white card between my fingers and read the messy scrawl imprinted onto the pen.

_Shouldn't the proper way of thanking someone be greeting them and not ignoring them?_

"Thanking him for what?" I muttered to myself. I glanced at Edward, who already had a tiny, forming pile of cards as he quickly scanned through each one.

"Show gratitude for _what_!?" His eyebrows furrowed as he, agitated, fumbled with more small cards.

Suddenly, his fingers froze as his eyes took in one card - it was a strange, blood red color. I stretched my neck around and struggled to read the black letters of Jacob's handwriting.

_She's dead. You're safe now, Bells._

"Victoria." The name slipped out of my mouth in a soft whisper. "They killed her."

* * *

><p>"<em>I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to respond<em>!" Jacob laughed through the phone.

Even if I couldn't see him, his smile was infectious enough to make me smile in return. I snuggled deeper into Edward's arms. "It's sort of a long story, to be honest. I'll tell you another time."

After Edward and Jacob had a long chat, Edward had informed me that Paul and Jared caught Laurent from the West side of the Reservation, and then went back to where Victoria and the rest of the pack were and managed to corner her.

"_I'm holding on to that promise, Swan._" There was a slight shuffling noise in the background and a feminine, familiar voice rang clearly.

"_Jacob!"_

_"Uh . . . I gotta go, Bells. Talk to you later!"_

"Bye, Jake," I said, smiling wider when I realized it was Lizzie's voice.

After pressing the 'End' button on Edward's silver phone, I handed it to him. "Here you go."

"I am jealous of the mutt, I have to admit," he confessed, burying his face in my hair, inhaling. His lips started making a trail from my temple to the hollow of my throat.

My breath started coming ragged breaths as his fingers stared tracing patterns around the sliver of skin of my midriff exposed by my shirt riding up. "W-Why?"

He stopped his movements abruptly. "He got to her first. He killed her and I didn't."

"Edward," I started, but he hushed me with a quick peck on my lips.

"I was merely just stating my feelings, Love. I'm not going to stress it anymore. We're going to be honest and not keep secrets from each other, remember?"

I sighed. "Alright, so this means I have to tell you something to . . ." I paused, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Change me into a vampire."

**I want to apologize, because of my rush to prepare to go to a foreign country for the holidays, and midterms, and a load of assignments due for me, but I think you all will still be mad at me for not updating.**

**Thanks for putting this story on your favorites, putting on alerts, rec'ing, reading and reviewing! I appreciate your support and love!**


End file.
